1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical apparatus, e.g., a surgical stapling apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic surgical stapling apparatus that includes a locking mechanism for retaining the drive assembly of a loading unit, e.g., a single use loading unit (“SULU”) or disposable loading unit (“DLU”), at a substantially fixed axial position until the SULU or DLU has been loaded with or secured to a surgical stapling apparatus, to ensure proper or complete engagement of the SULU or DLU, especially its drive assembly, to the surgical stapling apparatus. For simplicity, hereinafter, SULU or DLU will be referred to as “DLU”, but it should be understood to include either or both a DLU or SULU.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose can include two elongated jaw members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the jaw members carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other jaw member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling operation is effected by cam members that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam members acting upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife can travel between the staple rows to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such instruments are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,606 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,675.
A later stapler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,591 also applies a double row of staples on each side of the incision. This patent discloses a surgical stapler that has a disposable loading unit in which a cam member moves through an elongate guide path between two sets of staggered staple carrying grooves. Staple drive members are located within the grooves and are positioned in such a manner so as to be contacted by the longitudinally moving cam member to effect ejection of the staples from the staple cartridge of the disposable loading unit. Other examples of such staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,695 and 5,065,929.
Each of the instruments described above is designed for use in conventional surgical procedures wherein surgeons have direct manual access to the operative site. However, in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. In order to address the specific needs of endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures, endoscopic surgical stapling devices have been developed and are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,715 (Green, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,976 (Olson, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,023 (Green, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,221 (Green, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,013 (Green, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,142 (Robinson, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,139 (Milliman et al.), the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Tyco Healthcare Group, LP, the assignee of the present application, has manufactured and marketed endoscopic stapling instruments, such as the Multifire ENDO GIA™ 30 and Multifire ENDO GIA™ 60 instruments, for a number of years. These instruments include a surgical stapling apparatus and a DLU. Typically, the DLU is attached to the apparatus immediately prior to surgery. After use, the DLU can be removed from the apparatus and a new DLU can be fastened to the apparatus to perform additional stapling and/or cutting operations. These instruments have provided significant clinical benefits. Nonetheless, improvements to these instruments are still possible.
It would be desirable to provide an improved DLU for a surgical stapling apparatus and an improved surgical stapling apparatus having the DLU loaded thereon.
It would also be desirable to provide a locking member for a DLU to assure proper loading of the DLU to the shaft of a surgical stapling apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of this disclosure to provide an improved DLU which locks or retains its drive assembly in proper position to be loaded onto the shaft of a surgical stapling apparatus (hereinafter referred to as the or a “ready-to-load position”) until the DLU is loaded onto a surgical stapling apparatus to assure that when the DLU is loaded thereto, the drive assembly is properly engaged by, coupled to or connected to a drive member of the shaft, thereby helping to ensure proper operation of the DLU and the surgical stapling apparatus. For example, with the DLU loaded onto the surgical stapling apparatus, after firing of the surgical stapling apparatus, retraction of the control rod will unapproximate or open and/or unclamp the anvil and cartridge assemblies.
An object of the disclosure is to provide an improved DLU that includes a locking mechanism that retains the drive assembly in such a ready-to-load position until the DLU is loaded onto the surgical stapling apparatus.
Another object of the disclosure is to provide such a locking mechanism for a DLU.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a locking mechanism for a DLU and a DLU having a locking mechanism, such that firing of the surgical stapling apparatus is prevented unless and until the DLU is loaded onto the shaft of the surgical stapling apparatus.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a DLU that, after firing, can be disconnected from the surgical stapling apparatus.
Yet another object of the disclosure is to provide a DLU that has only two conditions, one in which it is not loaded and its drive assembly is locked or retained in the ready-to-load position, and another in which the DLU is loaded onto the shaft of a surgical stapling apparatus and in which the drive assembly is unlocked and free to be actuated.
Still another object of the present disclosure is to provide the above objects in a roticulating, i.e., roticulable, DLU.